Ecos del corazón
by Killari Ai
Summary: Un abrazo. Muchas cosas podrían suceder, empezar o terminar con un abrazo. Y, para Shuichi, esto no será la excepción. Una relación que parece estar destinada al fracaso, un nuevo amor que daría todo por él, pero, también un escritor, que al ver como lo más valioso que posee se está alejando de él, no se quedará de brazos cruzados... (Yuki x Shuichi x Ryuichi)
1. Chapter 1

**ECOS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo I**

Shuichi contemplaba aquel panorama desolador de las calles por aquella ventana grande de la habitación. Solo las luces tenues de los postes de luz iluminaban a duras penas aquellas casas y el suelo de concreto, era la hora perfecta para que los ladrones aprovechasen aquella oscuridad e hicieran de las suyas, pero, no tenía sentido que se preocupase, ya que, sabía que él no regresaría a pie, sino, en su nuevo auto que acababa de comprar hace unos días. La primera hora de espera la pasó bien y podría decirse animado, teniendo como música de fondo uno de los últimos éxitos de _Bad Luck_. La segunda y tercera hora, se entretuvo en la cocina preparándose una sopa instantánea e intentando que su _omelette_ especial, no se quemara. Pero, la cuarta hora se hizo más pesada, y se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba mirando al techo, empezando a aceptar la realidad de las cosas.

- Él no va a regresar a casa. Es la segunda vez en esta semana – suspiró y ahogó el rostro contra la almohada, para reprimir aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Aquella habitación vacía y triste lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselas a su amado escritor, ya que, realmente no podía soportar más tiempo esa situación. Yuki había estado más ocupado de lo normal esos días, tanto, que ni siquiera tenía cinco minutos para hablar con él. Actuaba extraño, no le comentaba absolutamente nada de los lugares a donde iba y mucho menos, con qué tipo de personas se encontraba. Pero, de algo sí estaba seguro, cuando Yuki se recostaba a su lado, era perfume de mujer lo que podía oler impregnado en su cuerpo y eso, lo estaba matando.

Parecía como si de repente el cantante se volviera invisible cuando trataba de hablarle o acercarse, era como si viviera con un fantasma en esa gran casa. Quizás, después de tres años de relación las cosas se estaban enfriando por completo… tal vez, Yuki se había aburrido de él y era su manera de decirle que se fuera. Esto hacía que una horrible depresión empezara a invadir su ser, tanto que estuvo a punto de faltar dos veces a los ensayos, pero, al final siempre terminaba asistiendo por temor a su manager o simplemente, porque la compañía de sus amigos lo hacía sentir mejor.

Shuichi se recostó de lado, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo deseara, esos pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía que Yuki tenía mucho trabajo y le estaba yendo muy bien en las ventas de sus últimas novelas, pero, nunca lo había descuidado de esa manera. Estos acontecimientos habían hecho que Shuichi se preguntara, si habría hecho algo para molestar a Yuki, a tal punto de que ni siquiera voltease cuando intentaba hablarle. El chico trataba de entender a su amante, pero las constantes salidas y llegadas a la madrugada, e incluso al día siguiente, iban disminuyendo considerablemente sus ánimos. Hasta el momento, fingir que era el mismo de siempre le había resultado, pero, Hiro empezaba a sospechar y había momentos es los cuales se le quedaba mirando fijamente, como si esperase que se echase a llorar en cualquier momento. Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos aferrándose a la almohada, no podía dejarse llevar por la depresión, ya que, dentro de dos días se llevaría a cabo un gran concierto y si cometía un error, todos saldrían afectados por ello.

Sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados, al fin habían logrado que uno de los auspiciadores más reconocidos del mercado se fijara en ellos. Los ensayos habían sido más fuertes y constantes, pero, nadie se quejaba de eso. Todos estaban con una energía desbordante, todos menos él. Shuichi no se sentía con ánimos para pararse en un escenario frente a una multitud, aparentando que nada había pasado y seguir actuando como el chico hiperactivo. Esos días habían sido muy difíciles, ni siquiera podía comer bien por la angustia que sentía, y lo peor de todo, es que Yuki ni siquiera notaba ese cambio en él, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su relación estaba en peligro por su comportamiento tan frío y ausente. Shuichi se juró hace tres años, jamás alejarse de Yuki, tuviesen los problemas que fuesen, pero, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, unos pensamientos nada agradables invadieron su mente.

Y cuando al fin lograba conciliar un poco el sueño, Shuichi escuchó el sonido de la puerta y unos pasos por la sala. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de un salto, se restregó los ojos para quitar alguna señal de lágrimas y rápidamente fue a su encuentro. Poniendo todo de su parte para que las cosas se arreglasen.

- Yuki, por fin llegaste.

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró, rápidamente entró a la habitación con unos libros y después regresó a la sala con unos documentos y hojas en blanco. Shuichi lo miraba impaciente, cada día era peor. Si bien, al principio Yuki no lo dejaba alejarse ni por un momento y llegaba a parecer un acosador, ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, parecía como si de repente se hubiera olvidado de que él existía, tanto que Shuichi tuvo escalofríos al pensar por algunos segundos, en que quizás había muerto y su alma era lo que vagaba por las habitaciones, y por eso, Yuki no lo podía ver. Pero, para bien o quizás para mal… él estaba vivo y la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, lo ignoraba por completo.

Todo esto era muy duro para Shuichi. El quería tanto hablar con Yuki y quizás obtener algunas respuestas que pudiesen tranquilizarlo, pero, tenía miedo de su reacción y que se molestara en serio, o peor aun, que lo abandonase en esos instantes. Pero, pensándolo bien... ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo eso?, ¿valía la pena sufrir por ese amor? Shuichi no sabia que pensar, empezaba a dudar de sus propios sentimientos, pero no quería imaginar siquiera lo que haría si la relación se terminase. Pero, estando ahí parado mientras veía como Yuki escribía rápidamente en el ordenador, sintió un malestar horrible apoderándose de su cuerpo.

- Yuki... ¿tienes un minuto?

- ...

- Por favor… necesito hablar contigo – dijo acercándose un poco mientras apretaba sus manos entre sí para darse valor.

- Mmmmm – por fin reaccionó, pero no quitó la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora - ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

- Yo me preguntaba si...

- No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe con esto – respondió secamente.

- Pero, solo quería saber…

- Deja de balbucear, me molesta cuando haces eso. ¿Por qué no vas a la cama? Ya es tarde y me estás molestando.

- No es justo lo que estás haciéndome – dijo Shuichi en voz baja, pero Yuki lo escuchó bien.

- Ve a dormir, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

- Yuki...

- ¡Ya déjame tranquilo! – gritó lanzándole una mirada molesta y luego de ello, regresó a su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio. No podía creer el cambio que había sufrido Yuki. Era cierto, que él siempre era un poco frío y molesto, pero, esto era demasiado, ¿lo estaba probando acaso? Aquella actitud estaba enfriando todo lo que sentía por él, de una manera brusca y rápida, su corazón se iba desintegrando.

Shuichi se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, intentaba controlarse pero gruesas lágrimas nublaban su visión. Quería gritar y desahogarse, tenía tantas dudas y preguntas, quizás todo había sido su culpa. En esos momentos, recordaba cuando había tenido aquella gira que duró dos semanas, en ese tiempo había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para llamar al escritor y aunque, a su regreso, Yuki no le dio importancia a eso, sentía que ahora se estaba vengando por ese momento. Pero, ¡él jamás lo trató de aquella manera!, después de ese viaje hizo todo por complacer a su amante, ¡no era justo que lo tratase peor que basura! Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas y se recostó en la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba debajo de las mantas, pero quedándose dormido al final.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y se levantó de la cama, Shuichi se cambió de ropa rápidamente y salió hacia sus ensayos con la banda sin despedirse de Yuki, quien estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera notaría su ausencia. Además, por el momento no deseaba verlo a la cara, debía ir a ensayar de lo contrario arruinaría el concierto y no quería salir a la calle con la expresión enfadada de su amante en la mente.

Sin embargo, durante el ensayo Shuichi estuvo demasiado distraído, por momentos se olvidaba las letras de sus propias canciones y en los descansos se quedaba sentado en un rincón sin hablar con nadie. Este comportamiento era demasiado extraño y era muy evidente que había discutido con Yuki, todos en la compañía sabían eso. Hiro había estado observándolo durante los últimos días, su amigo ni siquiera parecía desear entablar una conversación y apenas terminaba los ensayos, se iba apresuradamente a casa del escritor. Parecía como si fuera otra persona, y realmente los problemas que tenía con Yuki lo hacían equivocarse en todo. Esperaba que el pelirosa le contase por su propia voluntad, pero, al escuchar los comentarios odiosos de Tohma Seguchi y las molestas comparaciones de Shuichi con otro vocalista que recién empezaba en el mundo del espectáculo, decidió que era hora de intervenir.

- Ya suéltalo, ¿qué demonios te sucede? – le dijo cuando el ensayo terminó, casi bloqueándole la puerta para que no huyese.

- No me pasa nada – respondió Shuichi sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿No me digas que él te echó de su departamento de nuevo?

- No, aun no.

- ¿Cómo que aun no?, ¿qué rayos eres?, ¿su perro o su pareja?

- ¡Ya sé!, ¡ya sé!

- ¡Shuichi!

- Por favor Hiro, dentro de dos días tendremos un concierto, no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas.

- Si no quieres hablar de Yuki Eiri, entonces al menos deberías dejar que te lleve al doctor. Te ves peor que un muerto.

- Solo estoy un poco cansado, ya verás que estaré bien para el concierto – dijo Shuichi haciendo un gesto que parecía una sonrisa, pero que no engañó en absoluto a su amigo.

- Oye, después del concierto pasa unos días en mi casa. ¿Qué dices?, tendremos una semana de vacaciones, podríamos ver películas o…

- No puedo, Yuki... – empezó a decir, pero Hiro lo interrumpió molesto.

- Me parece que ahí está el problema, creo que deberías alejarte de Yuki por unos días.

- No digas eso. Es cierto que tenemos algunos problemas, pero no es nada…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí…

- Está bien, te dejaré ir por el momento. Pero, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes buscarme.

- Entendido.

Shuichi salió lentamente del edificio. Debería estar celebrando por el solo hecho de tener un concierto, y más con ese gran auspiciador, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien pero, ni esto lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

Hacía frío cuando salió al exterior, el aire golpeó suavemente sus mejillas, pero quería caminar hasta el departamento. Por momentos, no sabía si ese temblor de su cuerpo era realmente por el frío, o por la idea de encontrarse con Yuki y no saber que decir, o quizás, el temor de hacer el ridículo en el concierto. Shuichi respiró el viento helado profundamente, se sentía cansado, no había dormido bien en esos días por culpa de todo. Lo único que deseaba era descansar, imaginó que Yuki lo ignoraría nuevamente y no le importó, al menos por esa noche, solo quería dormir profundamente. Cuando llegó al departamento todo estaba a oscuras, así que a tientas se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua. Sentía dolor en el estómago, pero, lo ignoraba por completo. A veces tenía ganas de enfermarse, así tal vez, Yuki se preocuparía un poco por él. Shuichi había hecho muchas cosas por el escritor, era tiempo de que éste le correspondiera. Quizás, Hiro tenía razón y debería irse por unos días, tal vez, era necesaria una separación momentánea para poner en orden las cosas. Pero, mientras él pensaba en ello, Yuki, quien había estado en su habitación, entró a la cocina y lentamente se acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda como solía hacer antes.

- Yuki, pensé que no estabas en casa – dijo Shuichi sorprendido.

- No digas nada… - le susurró mientras lo jalaba a la habitación.

- Espera, hay algo que…

- Me lo dices después.

Shuichi quería hablarle de lo que sentía. Generalmente, cuando Yuki lo sujetaba de esa manera, no podía resistirse y terminaba cediendo a sus deseos, pero, en esta ocasión quería aclarar las cosas antes de todo, porque de lo contrario no podría soportar otro de sus rechazos. Shuichi intentó hablarle dos veces, pero ya estando en la habitación los besos impedían que pudiese respirar adecuadamente. Y, sin saber cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su amado escritor, dejó que Yuki lo recostara sobre la cama, mientras besaba suavemente su cuello provocándole leves cosquillas. Rápidamente, sin decirle nada, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa de una manera brusca. Shuichi intentaba no mirarlo, pero iba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad para mantener su mente en el asunto que deseaba hablar con él. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?, desde que lo conoció, Yuki lo había tratado de esa manera, siempre tenía que ceder ante todo lo que quería, pero, empezaba a sentirse como un simple objeto que el rubio utilizaba y luego dejaba tirado.

- Yuki, por favor... tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

- Ya cállate… - fue lo único que le respondió.

El escritor lo sujetó de las manos para impedir que se moviese y besó sus labios para evitar que siquiera hablando. Con una mano empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que por unos segundos Shuichi olvidara lo que tenía que decirle. El rubio lo empezaba a sujetar muy fuerte y Shuichi se sentía adolorido, las marcas que dejó en su cuello empezaban a arderle y por el peso de su cuerpo, el aire no le llegaba correctamente a los pulmones. El cantante no estaba disfrutando de aquello en absoluto, tenía la horrible sensación de estar siendo violado en vez de encontrarse en los brazos de su gran amor.

Nunca lo había detenido antes, siempre había dejado que Yuki le hiciera lo que quisiera, le gustase o no. Jamás le había reclamado nada, aunque no podía negar que en varias ocasiones esos juegos bruscos le gustaron. Pero, esto era totalmente diferente, tanto que el temor se apoderó de él y no sabía como decírselo. Lo peor, es que empezaba a dejarse llevar como siempre, tenía miedo de olvidarse de todo el asunto, pero, justo en ese momento el sonido del teléfono lo hizo volver en sí.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - respondió Yuki con una voz ligeramente molesta. Sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de su amante.

Shuichi se quedó en la misma posición sin decir nada. Sabía que hubiese olvidado todo lo que tenia que decir, pero aquel teléfono había hecho que reaccionara. Ahora, tenía aprovechar ese momento y saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de Yuki, debería saber si realmente lo amaba, aun esta respuesta lo aterrara. Shuichi esperó que terminara de hablar por teléfono, ya que, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez Yuki si le haría caso. Pero, una vez que terminó de hablar, salió de la habitación sin decirle ni una palabra. Shuichi se quedó sorprendido por aquella actitud, Yuki lo había dejado como si nada. Muy molesto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala, donde lo encontró escribiendo de nuevo en ese maldito ordenador.

- ¿¡Por qué te portas así!? – Le gritó sin contenerse más - ¿por qué me ignoras de esta manera? - Shuichi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No grites, ese ruido me molesta…

- ¡Pero Yuki! ¿¡No te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!?

- ¡Bien!, ya basta… habla de una vez.

- Yo, solo quiero saber si tu... si tu aun me amas.

- No tengo porque responder a eso – dijo después de un rato de silencio.

- ¡Dime lo que sientes por mí! ¡Quiero saberlo!

- ¡Ya te dije que no responderé a esas tontas preguntas!

- Entonces, era verdad lo que yo pensaba - dijo tristemente Shuichi retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Tengo demasiado trabajo y lo que tu pienses no me...

- ¡Ya basta!, ¿¡crees que soy un juguete o algo por el estilo!?

- Si te sientes así, no es mi problema.

- Vale, lo entiendo Yuki, entiendo todo…

Shuichi rápidamente fue a buscar una mochila y algo de ropa, metiéndola a la fuerza junto a otras cosas que necesitaba. Luego, volvió a donde Yuki estaba, intentando verse seguro y completamente decidido por lo que iba a hacer.

- Esto se acabó, me largo… – fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla bruscamente tras de sí. Yuki intentó seguir escribiendo, pero, en ese momento no pudo, simplemente se quedó sentado en silencio. Era la primera vez que Shuichi le hablaba de esa manera, nunca desde que lo conoció, había reaccionado así. Esta vez, había llegado demasiado lejos, su frialdad había pasado los límites de la paciencia de la única persona que lo había soportado tanto tiempo. La única que siempre estuvo a su lado en los peores y mejores momentos, pero, era demasiado tarde, Shuichi se había ido quien sabe a donde, Yuki tuvo el impulso de seguirlo y alcanzarlo en la calle, pero no se movió de su lugar. El escritor se quedó inmóvil, con el sonido de aquella puerta retumbándole los oídos y esas palabras finales de su amante, atravesando hasta su propia alma…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecos del corazón**

**Capítulo II**

_¿Por qué sucedió esto? Quizás, porque jamás hubo exactamente una relación de pareja entre nosotros. No como debería ser, no de la manera como lo esperaba… pero, me enamoré de Yuki tal y como era, con aquella personalidad fría y con ese endemoniado encanto. Acepté las consecuencias de aquello y sabía que era una relación que podía terminarse en cualquier momento. Pero, fui tan feliz a su lado a pesar de todo, aun sus gritos me espantaran por momentos, eran sus caricias las que me tranquilizaban y hacían que me enamorase cada vez más de él. Más y más fuerte, tanto que me arrepiento de mis propias palabras. Al final, el único lastimado soy yo, quizás hubiese sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. No… no podía hacerlo, aquella situación era insoportable y mi corazón no podía más con todo eso. Pero, ahora me siento perdido, mis pies desean llevarme hasta él de regreso, mis labios anhelan pronunciar su nombre, mis manos tiemblan con el solo recuerdo de su piel, mis ojos constantemente se humedecen, pero, aun este sufriendo por él, esta separación ha hecho que piense en algunas cosas. Mi corazón está resentido, muy lastimado y maltratado, y es tu culpa Yuki, solamente tu culpa. Estoy confundido, a pesar del amor que te tengo, este corazón me susurra al oído que me aleje para siempre de ti… es extraño, generalmente es la razón quien habla primero, pero, esto ha sido demasiado para mí, demasiado. Supongo será por eso, pero ahora no sé que hacer. Ya no sé lo que quiero, no sé a donde correr, me siento muy deprimido y a veces quisiera, quisiera... ¡no!, ¡no es correcto pensar en eso! Tengo que agradecer las cosas que tengo, por mis amigos, mi carrera, eso es lo más importante ahora, debo seguir adelante, debo olvidar todo lo pasado, quiero ser el mismo Shuichi Shindou de antes, aunque, sé que será muy difícil… es imposible que te olvide, pero, no puedo volver a caer ante ti de nuevo. _

-¿Shuichi?

- ...

- ¿Hola?, tierra llamando a Shuichi.

- ¿Eh? – levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

- ¡Por fin regresaste al mundo mortal!, ¡hace media hora que te estoy hablando y no me has prestado la más mínima atención! – exclamó su amigo con cierto aire ofendido.

- Lo siento Hiro, es que estaba un poco distraído.

- ¿Distraído?, ¡estabas completamente en la luna! De seguro estabas pensando en él otra vez.

- De… ¿de quién hablas? No estaba pensando en nadie – dijo Shuichi nervioso, poniéndose de pie, ya que había estado recostado sobre el suelo.

- Shuichi, ¿no crees que si lo habláramos te sentirías mejor?

- Yo, esto… ¡Casi lo olvido!, tengo que... ¡tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas!, ¡regresaré a tiempo para el concierto!, ¡lo prometo! ¡Nos vemos después Hiro! – dijo Shuichi saliendo apresuradamente y casi golpeándose con la puerta.

Shuichi caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la calle y volteó a ver hacia aquella ventana con la luz encendida que correspondía a la habitación de Hiro. Pero, en esos momentos se echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían darle, solo quería alejarse de ahí, huir de todos si era posible. La verdad era, que no tenía nada que comprar, solo había querido evitar responderle a su amigo. Se sentía un poco culpable al haber estado pensando en Yuki como siempre, y él tampoco había dado señales de querer hablar con el cantante, esto demostraba el poco interés que le ponía al asunto. Esta vez, realmente era diferente, después en una pelea Yuki siempre era el que aparecía con aire de mafioso para sacarlo a la fuerza de la casa de quien sea y llevarlo de nuevo al departamento, pero, había pasado la noche en casa de Hiro y no había recibido ni una llamada, mucho menos un mensaje de texto. Shuichi sacó su celular y se quedó contemplándolo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, si Yuki llamase no sabría que decirle, tal vez al rubio le sucedía lo mismo.

La tarde cayó rápidamente, aquel día había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El concierto sería esa misma noche y sus ánimos habían desaparecido por completo. En eso, empezó a llover levemente, hacía mucho frío, pero Shuichi se dejó caer sobre una banca del parque mientras alzaba la cabeza para contemplar el cielo gris y nublado.

- ¿Éste es el final? Después de lo que vivimos… ¿todo se acabará de una forma miserable?

Shuichi se llevó una mano al estómago, en ese momento le ardía mucho y se sintió mal por estar mintiéndole a Hiro. Desde que dejó a Yuki, no había querido comer nada. Hiro se mataba cocinando algo que fuera comestible, pero, ni siquiera había querido probar las cosas que su amigo le hacía para animarlo, claro que esto no lo sabía Hiro. Shuichi aprovechaba los momentos para poder escaparse, y cuando regresaba le mentía diciéndole que había comido en otro lugar, pero no era cierto. Shuichi solo esperaba que el concierto pasara y después se ocuparía de su propia vida. Al menos esa era la idea.

La hora del concierto se acercaba y él estaba abandonado a su suerte en aquella banca del parque. Y, estando en ese trance, algo extraño sucedió. Shuichi empezó a sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él. No podía distinguir de donde provenía, ni quien era el dueño de aquella mirada, pero, sabía que esos ojos desconocidos estaban fijamente puestos sobre él. Temiendo que se tratase de alguien que lo había reconocido, se puso de pie lentamente y se limpió el rostro de las lágrimas mescladas con algunas gotas de lluvia. El haberse levantado tan rápido hizo que sintiera leves mareos y tuvo que apoyarse contra la banca, pero, al ver lo tarde que era, ignoró por completo esta sensación y regresó a casa de Hiro. Cuando llegó a su departamento, encontró a Hiro muy nervioso, caminado de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano.

- Ya regresé – dijo Shuichi tranquilamente.

- ¿¡DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO!, ¡UN POCO MÁS Y LLAMO A LA POLICIA! Pensé... ¡pensé que habías hecho alguna tontería! – le gritó Hiro desesperado, acercándose a él y abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

- Lo siento, solo fui a caminar y la lluvia me sorprendió - dijo, mientras su amigo se contenía las ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme eso, no vuelvas a desaparecer así y menos la noche que tenemos un concierto.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

- ¡Mírate como estás! ¡Debes tomar un baño ahora mismo! ¡En una hora salimos para el local!

- Está bien.

Shuichi hubiese deseado que el agua de la ducha lo ahogase, pero, esto era imposible al menos que tuviese una tina enorme en donde meterse y olvidarse del mundo. Mientras se duchaba, el celular, que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón colgado en una percha, empezó a vibrar varias veces, pero, como se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera lo escuchó. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y si no fuese por los golpes en la puerta de Hiro, se hubiese quedado toda la noche en el baño. Por la prisa, Shuichi dejó su celular y salió siendo arrastrado por Hiro.

Al llegar y bajar a empujones del taxi, se encontraron cara a cara con su adorable manager. Míster K se veía más intimidante esa noche, hasta parecía haberse conseguido un arma más grande que cuidaba con recelo. El rubio se acomodó los lentes, pasó una mano por su nuevo juguete, y después dijo con voz tranquila, pero amenazadora.

- Los quiero en los vestuarios ahora mismo. Han tenido suerte, ya que el concierto será a las 8:30 P.M. Mnmn, parece que hay un problema con las luces – dijo K sin dejar de acariciar su arma mientras les hablaba. Sí que se salvaron esta vez, pero, un poco más y no la cuentan…

Ninguno de los chicos espero que se lo repitiera dos veces. Ambos corrieron a los vestidores para prepararse. Apenas las ayudantes vieron a Hiro, fueron a atenderle, y Shuichi aprovechó para sentarse en un sillón. De repente, se sentía mal y ni siquiera oía las palabras que Hiro le decía a lo lejos.

-¿Shindou-san?, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Suguro acercándose al verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable.

- Solo es cansancio…

- Te ves muy pálido, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

Y, cuando Shuichi iba a responderle, en ese instante tocaron la puerta. Hiro se escapó de las ayudantes, empujando a Suguro para entretenerlas y fue a ver quien era. Se imaginaba que debían de ser los técnicos para informales sobre el problema de las luces, o quizás algunas fans que habían burlado la seguridad del local, pero, al abrir la puerta puso una expresión de amargura al ver de quien se trataba. Hiro tuvo la tentación de tirarle la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Hiro en voz baja para que Shuichi no lo oyera.

- Sé que Shuichi esta aquí y quiero hablar con él.

- Ahora está descansando y por si no lo notaste, en quince minutos saldremos a escena.

- No me iré hasta hablar con él – dijo tranquilamente Yuki, sin importarle sus molestas miradas.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Sabes, me alegra mucho que Shuichi por fin te haya dejado – dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no lo había podido evitar. Pero, al levantar la voz, Shuichi lo escuchó y se puso de pie de un salto para acercarse a la puerta. Apenas vio al escritor, sintió como el corazón empezaba a palpitarle salvajemente, haciendo que se viese más pálido de lo que estaba hace algunos minutos.

- Yuki…

Y, en ese momento, aprovechando el descuido de Hiro, Yuki lo empujó a un lado y entró a los vestidores. Shuichi no esperaba verlo aquella noche, en realidad, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese aparecer antes del concierto. Pero, como siempre Yuki había esperado el peor momento para aparecerse y Shuichi no estaba preparado para tener aquel encuentro. Al menos no en esos instantes.

- ¡Te dije que no podías entrar! – le gritó Hiro, mirándolo de una manera asesina y estando a punto de llamar a seguridad.

- Yuki, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó débilmente Shuichi.

- He venido para hablar contigo. No tomará mucho…

- Está bien, aún tengo algo de tiempo. Regresaré en cinco minutos Hiro – dijo tragando saliva e intentando sonar tranquilo mientras se dirigía a su amigo, pero, estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que morderse los labios para controlarse un poco. Su amigo no le quitó la mirada hasta que Yuki desapareció por la puerta, y aun después de ello, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca. Con la sola presencia del escritor, sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien aquella noche y eso lo preocupaba.

Una vez que Shuichi llevara al rubio a uno de los cuartos disponibles y cerrase la puerta tras de sí, el ambiente se volvió muy tenso. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, aquel silencio era muy incómodo para ambos. Shuichi no se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía, volvería a ser arrastrado por sus endemoniados encantos. El cantante quería ser breve y evitar estar demasiado tiempo a solas con él, pero, en el momento en que le iba a decir algo, Yuki se acercó y lo arrinconó contra la pared de una manera brusca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Yuki… - dijo Shuichi nervioso al sentir las suaves manos de Yuki empezando a acariciar sus brazos y subir hasta su rostro. El escritor sujetó su barbilla y lo obligó a que lo viese a los ojos. Aquellos latidos salvajes de su corazón, empezaban a agitarlo y a hacer que sus manos temblasen.

- Ya déjate de tonterías, vas a regresar conmigo cuando termine el concierto.

- ¿Acaso es una tontería preguntar que sientes por mí?

- No… pero, eso algo que no puedo responder.

- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes decírmelo!? Será… ¿¡Por qué no sientes absolutamente nada!? – gritó Shuichi perdiendo el control. Quería llorar para que viese lo afectado que estaba, pero, esta vez por más que lo deseó sus ojos se negaron a soltar las lágrimas.

- Tú siempre me atacas con preguntas que no puedo responder – dijo Yuki con voz tranquila.

- Será mejor que te marches, casi va a empezar el concierto y no…

Yuki no lo dejó terminar ya que se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó profundamente. Los mareos de Shuichi habían regresado, quería empujarlo y salir del cuarto pero la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser aquella noche?, ¿por qué Yuki le hacía eso? Shuichi sintió de repente que todo se oscurecía, en ese momento su cuerpo se volvió muy pesado, y ya empezaba a arrepentirse por no haber comido algo antes de salir. Tuvo que apoyarse contra Yuki al no poder mantenerse de pie con normalidad. El escritor se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, iba a preguntárselo, pero en eso, Shuichi se apartó lentamente recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Oye, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

- Nada…

- ¿Y qué fue eso? Por poco y te desmayas.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! ¡Ya déjame tranquilo! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué estas diciendo?

- Quiero que te alejes de mí.

-Estás… ¿Estás seguro de querer terminar conmigo? – la expresión de Yuki cambió un poco. Ya no se veía tan confiado como hace unos minutos.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

- Shuichi...

Con solo escuchar su nombre de sus labios, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica poseyera su cuerpo. Shuichi reaccionó en ese momento y se alejó de él. Yuki no podía creer en sus palabras, ya que el pelirosa evitaba su mirada y podía ver que sus labios temblaban. No era tonto, el dolor que Shuichi sentía al decir esas duras palabras se podía sentir a kilómetros. Lo peor era, que sabía que podía acabar con ese sufrimiento, solo debía decirle lo que sentía y todo se solucionaría. Yuki sujetó del brazo a su amante en un impulso y abrió los labios para decir algo, pero alguien entró inesperadamente para avisarle que debía salir al escenario.

- Lo siento, debo irme – dijo Shuichi secamente.

Y, eso fue todo. Yuki lo soltó y dejó que el cantante se marchase sin haberle dicho absolutamente nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza y encender un cigarrillo nerviosamente. Yuki se sentía como un idiota por haberlo tratado de esa manera, no sabía que hacer ahora, quizás lo mejor sería irse, pero no, no dejaría que Shuichi se alejara de él. Así, que decidió quedarse en el concierto, y así tal vez, se le ocurriría algo para convencer a Shuichi de que regresara. No estaba dispuesto a que todo se acabara tan fácilmente, y mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en orden, buscó un lugar de donde se viera mejor el espectáculo.

En el local había mucho alboroto. Las fanáticas estaban muy ansiosas por haber esperado media hora más, pero, en el momento en que la banda apareció en el escenario y las luces empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad, todas olvidaron la espera. Yuki miraba fijamente a Shuichi, mientras tanto él se concentraba para no arruinarlo todo. Empezó a cantar intentando olvidar aquel encuentro tan doloroso, y así estuvo por media hora, tratando de aparentar una alegría que no sentía. Al acabar ese último tema, de repente se quedó paralizado, la canción que seguía era aquella que había hecho especialmente para el escritor, no podía seguir adelante, no con esa canción. Shuichi se sintió muy mal, Hiro notó inmediatamente eso e intentó dar alguna señal para que cambiasen la canción, pero ya era tarde, la melodía estaba sonando y las fans esperando en medio de gritos. Shuichi intentó respirar, pero sentía una presión en el pecho que se lo impedía. Después de aquel encuentro, le era imposible cantar ese tema sin que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Yuki lo vio desde lejos, se daba cuenta claramente que las cosas no iban bien y empezó a tratar de abrirse camino entre la multitud. Shuichi sentía que sus manos le temblaban, todo lo daba vueltas, sus ojos se le cerraban y las piernas se debilitaban. Los sonidos se le mesclaron hasta formar un ruido espantoso, escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de Hiro y Suguro quienes se acercaban a él. Pero, a pesar que intentó calmarse no pudo más, aquellas últimas palabras dirigidas a Yuki, aquel último beso, el pánico que sentía ante la idea de no volverlo a ver y el creer que jamás lo quiso, lo hicieron perderse por completo. Sin aguantar más toda esa presión, se desvaneció cayendo sobre el frío piso del escenario.

Todos quisieron acercarse a él para ayudarlo. Hiro, Suguro, K, hasta Tohma Seguchi estuvieron a un paso de él, pero, se detuvieron en seco. Yuki también lo hizo, cambiando su expresión por completo y sintiendo una rabia difícil de describir.

Ahí en el escenario alguien había aparecido de repente y llegado mucho antes junto a Shuichi. Ryuichi Sakuma se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelirosa en medio de los gritos de las fans. Nadie entendía cuando había llegado, pero solo estaba clara una cosa, que los chismes de la separación del escritor y el chico habían llegado rápidamente a sus oídos. Y, esto lo demostró cuando levantó a Shuichi en brazos y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio al rubio, para después, llevarse al cantante hasta la habitación donde un grupo de primeros auxilios esperaba para atenderlo.

Continuará…


End file.
